


Ron Weasley Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Ron Weasley imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as another ball of parchment hit her, reluctantly she unwrapped it, rolling her eyes when she read another message about you from Ron. It was the fifth time this week he’d asked her to talk to you and find out if you liked him.  
“You ok?” You asked when a ball of paper hit her in the face.  
“I’m fine, I just wish that come people would behave during class.” She hissed and you arched an eyebrow.

“Is Malfoy bugging you, he’s been bothering me?” you asked and she smiled.  
“No, thankful he’s been ignoring me, by the way the answer to number two of eagle feather not dove feather.” She pointed to your work and you thanked her, quickly correcting yourself as she turned and glared at Ron who ducked and hid behind Harry.

*************************************************************************************

“So, have you told (Y/N) that you like her yet?” Fred and George asked.  
“No, I haven’t had a chance to I’ve been… reading up on… the reproductive cycle of dragons?” He sighed and dropped the book he’d grabbed off the side and shook his head.  
“Well I’d hurry and tell her, Malfoy’s about to ask her out for a meal on the next Hogsmeade trip.” Nevil told them as he walked past.

“Right well then… I’ll just go… tell her.” Ron squared his shoulders and wondered over to you. “YoushouldgooutwithmeandnotDracohe’sanastyferret” He blurted out and hurried back to his brothers.  
“Making the Weasly men proud.” Fred teased.  
“Well yeah you gotta just, say it and get it over with.” Ron mumbled, sounding a little dazed.

“Yeah great job, why’s she going with Malfoy into the Great Hall?” George asked and Ron squeaked.  
“Oh, dear did he try and talk to (Y/N) again?” Hermione sighed as she and Harry met the group at the bottom of the stairs.  
“No, he set her up with Malfoy.” The twins told her as they followed the rest of the students to the hall.  
“Ronald what were you thinking!” Hermione yelped and hurried to save you from Draco.

“She says it like I wanted her to eat with Malfoy, I wanted her to go out with me.” Ron sighed helplessly and Harry laughed as he led his dazed friend into the hall.  
“Are you alright now Ron?” You asked as he and Harry sat opposite you.  
“Bloody hell!” He whispered and you gave him a puzzled look before glancing to Harry   
“I assume Ginny hexed him again?” You asked and Harry laughed and Hermione coughed on her drink.  
“He’s under some kind of spell.” She gasped before joining Harry in laughing at the dopey stare Ron had fixed you with.


	2. Chapter 2

“Just tell her Ronald, she isn’t going to bite.” Hermione chuckled as she headed into the dorm room with Ron hot on her heels.  
“I could do that but I just sort of… forget how to speak.” Ron yelped and she shook her head.  
“That’s just ridiculous.” With a laugh, she rounded the sofa and turned to face you.  
“Hey guys, how are you?” You asked and Ron made an odd squeak.

“We’re fine, but Ron needs help with potions, I was going to help Harry and Ginny with their astronomy homework, maybe you could give him a hand?” She asked and you nodded, vanishing as Ron sat himself at a table and coming back with a pile of books and papers which you and Hermione split between the group.  
The entire night Ron stared at you, taking notes and rewriting bits of his homework as you went over it. Both Harry and Hermione found it hilarious that he simply nodded rather than finding his voice.

***************************************************************************

“Isn’t she bloody wonderful?” Ron sighed as Harry flipped through his book.  
“She’s just an author Ron… oh you’re talking about (Y/N).” He glanced up to see Ron staring at you as you chatted with Hermione and Cho at the front of your class, relishing in the fact that for once you’d been paired with Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin so you had a whole day free of Draco’s irritation.

“I think she’s perfect.” He whispered and Harry groaned, his head slamming against his book as he let it drop to the table, becoming tired of Ron’s odd behaviour.  
“If you think she’s perfect why don’t you just go talk to her?” Harry sighed and Ron nodded, getting to his feet and moving to where you were sat, staring at you for a while until Hermione shooed him away.  
He avoided you until dinner which was when the group sent him up to remind you to stop reading and get something to eat seeing as they hadn’t seen you since the last class. 

“Hey Ron, sorry I lost track of time.” You admitted when he found you on the landing, leaning against a wall.  
“Have you just been stood there since we got in?” Ron chuckled and you nodded.  
“It’s a really good book, Hermione got it from a muggle shop for me.” You smiled which caused him to smile to.  
“Would you like to go out with me?” Ron blurted out and your eyes widened as he turned beet red.

“Like… as your girlfriend or on a date?” You asked and nibbled your bottom lip.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Ron muttered and you hurried down the few steps between you and grabbed onto his sleeve.  
“I’d like to… maybe a date first.” You mumbled and he smiled.  
“How about after my next quidditch game?” He asked hopefully and you nodded.  
“I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe they did it!” Ginny yelled over the roar of the crowd.  
“Well with Harry helping in their spare time of course they did it!” Hermione yelled back and Ron shushed them as you shot out of the side gate and did a lap of the stadium, making the crowd scream at your loops and flips.  
“Bloody brilliant.” Ron chuckled and the twins agreed.

“Go (Y/N)!” Hermione yelled.  
“Woo go on!” Harry yelled as you passed them and waved before joining your team in the centre.  
“You think they’ll use any of our tricks?” George asked Fred.  
“They better not, they’ll be kicked of the team!” Ginny giggled and the stadium seemed to hold its breath as the starting whistle blew.


End file.
